vega_conflictfandomcom-20200223-history
Marauders
General The Marauder Faction is a "faction" consisting of pirates and criminals that steals designs from other factions and repurposes them such that they can be used for Player Vs. Player Raids. As with most space pirates, these guys are pretty easy to push around, and after word of the thefts came to light, some rebels have already started taking some of this repurposed tech for themselves. History Not much is known about the Marauders, except that they are a group of space pirates and criminals who gather in the uncharted regions and steal blueprints for ships from all faction and repurpose them for their own usage. Lately, they have taken to raiding cargo shipments from the rebels to get their hands on A.X.I.S. tech, repurposing it to viable for their own in-fighting. Some of the repurposed tech was eventually stolen by rebels during Alien Decimation and Civil War. While they are constantly in conflict with each other, it is generally established that they do not like it when the Rebels steal their Solar Shards. Since the Altairians have lost their homeworld of Altair, groups of Marauder Pillagers have begun to steal and repurpose Altairian tech, most notably during Anarchy, leading to the creation of new weapons and ships, namely the Blackguard Cruiser, and the Prophet Flagship. Ships and Technology The Marauder Ships have identical designs to faction ships, but they now glow purple. Their Cruiser, the Berserker Cruiser, with similar designs to the Guardian Cruiser, is capable of withstanding a tremendous beating with 8 Armor slots and 3 shield slots, and can equip the Void Pulse Cannon to take down multiple enemy ships at once. The Berserker is now outshined by the Blackguard Cruiser, based off the Bastion Cruiser, capable of devastating enemy ships with its Void Epsilon ECHO Cannon and Firestorm Overdrive, and at the same time restoring damage taken to itself when it wins a PvP battle via Resurgence. Their Cutter, the Ravager Cutter, with similar designs to the Vindicator Cutter, is known for swiftly taking down enemy ships in close quarters with its extreme forward speed. The successor to the Ravager, the Assassin Cutter, is designed for swift assaults. Based off the Cavalier Cutter, it retains the catalyst overdrive and is able to make use of Resurgence. Their Battleship, the Gladiator Battleship, based on the Enforcer, is built to deal heavy damage from long range with its dual firing Arcs. Lately, the Marauders have been able to reverse engineer the Paragon Battleship to create the Kingpin Battleship. The Kingpin Battleship, when combined with the Void Sai Missile, can unleash devastation with the barrage overdrive, and make use of resurgence to restore damage taken. Their Destroyer, the Dragoon Destroyer, reverse-engineered from the Liberator, is a terror at long range, capable of bringing down slow or stationary targets at extreme range. THe next evolution comes in the form of the Saboteur Destroyer, based off the Inquisitor Destroyer. In addition to Resurgence, the Saboteur retains the Ballista Overdrive and can strike targets from beyond its maximum firing range. Their Carrier, the Vanquisher Carrier, and a modified Paladin Carrier, is the flagship of any Marauder Fleet and is extremely deadly with its complement of Raven Drones and its adaptable support fields. They possess 2 Specialist class ships of their own, The Tyrant, an Anti-Squadron Support Ship and a reskinned Suppressor, and a fast and nimble vessel known as the Tormentor, reverse engineered from the Pegasus. Their Flagship, the Prophet Flagship, expands upon the Jumpship capability of the Javelin Flagship, and is able to warp between sectors and across sectors with its Wormhole Drive Type-1. The Marauders also specialize in Void Damage, which is a new damage type that most ships cannot defend against, with the exception of any NPC Ships. They have a wide variety of technology that is exclusive to them. Such examples include the Circuit Shield, which can resist Void Damage to a large extent, as well as their own armors, the Fused Armor and its VO Variant, capable of resisting Void Damage as well. Their stripped down version of the Harmonic Chase Thrusters, the Voltaic Thrusters, also grants a decent forward and turning speed, at the cost of strafe, and no other buffs whatsoever unlike the Armored Thrusters and its variants as well as the Harmonic Chase Thrusters. Their Weapons can be boosted as well with Void Ionization for greater range for Cannon and Beam Weapons, Void Warheads for increase Splash Damage for Torpedo and Missile Weapons, and Increased projectile speed for Driver weapons with Void Phasing Magnets. They also have a myriad of Void damage weaponry all of which are heavily modified versions of A.X.I.S Weapons, namely the Void Pulse Cannon, Void Bombardment Torpedo, Void Twinfire Beam as well as the Void Eclipse Driver. They also have their own versions of Drones, known as the Raven Drone. Unfortunately, all the Marauder Hulls are only able to use Marauder Tech, and cannot equip any other weapons, specials, shields or armor from the other factions, thus vastly limiting the options granted to them. Notable Figures The Marauders are split up into different clans, each having a leader, and they constantly fight each other in clan wars. Some notable clans are the Scryptics, and the Golden Wolves, led by Skoll. The Golden Wolves in particular, revere Algol as a prophet. There is also the Bone Carvers, who have Refined Blood Amber in their possession. Trivia * The Marauders are the first PvP Faction. * This faction is not affiliated with anyone else, surprisingly. * This Faction's hulls are the first to only be able to use tech from their own faction. ---- Category:Factions